Odisea en la mochila
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Cuando son olvidados una vez más por su descuidada dueña, el tan conocido grupo se ve obligados a encontrar una forma de volver a ella. Y rápido. •& Fic para 'Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes' del foro "¡Siéntate!


**Odisea en la mochila**

—Agggh, _qué calor hace aquí_.

La voz de Inuyasha cortó el silencio tranquilo propio de la siesta. Kagome respingó, y enseguida se preocupó de que la tinta se le quedaría atascada de nuevo; los sustos siempre le causaban esas cosas. Qué suerte la suya, Morgan no haría otra cosa rayar todas las hojas con inusitado frenesí. Por su parte, Sesshōmaru observó la pluma de exagerado tamaño con creciente molestia, y pensó "Y eso que tú no eres el _maldito pullover peludo_ de turno".

—Creo que hemos quedado al sol —murmuró Miroku, moviendo su cuerpo de contundente perforadora azul para asomarse con sutileza por el orificio abierto de la mochila.

—¿Cómo que nos _hemos quedado_? —gruñó Naraku—. No me digas que la niña nos ha vuelto a _olvidar_.

—Es probable. Ha estado con mucho estrés últimamente.

La voz de Sango hizo que Miroku girara y observara ese montón de hojas sueltas que Morgan siempre tenía en la mochila, y que tanto le gustaba (y _qué ganas de usarse_ ). Intentó concentrarse y volvió la vista a Naraku, enfurruñado como era usual (y él creía que tenía mucho que ver con ser la caja de chinchetas olvidada al fondo de la mochila, esas cosas que ni Morgan misma sabía que tenía ya).

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Se supone que nos quedamos aquí a esperar ser rescatados como dulces princesitas?

—No me molestaría hacer eso —rio Rin, mostrando todos los colores de sus hojas de _post it_ al saltar junto al silencioso Sesshōmaru. Jaken la siguió de cerca y recibió una fea mirada por parte de Sesshōmaru. Una que decía "no te atrevas a manchar mi inmaculado ser con tu verde _asquerosísimo_ resaltador". Jaken hizo caso (sabía lo que le pasaría si no lo hacía) y luego intentó incorporarse a la conversación.

—Pero no podemos. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de llamar la atención de Morgan.

Inuyasha intercambió una mirada de hastío con Kagome (que no la correspondió).

—Se dará cuenta sola.

—¿Es que no han escuchado que harán unos treinta y cinco grados? ¡Nos derretiremos aquí!

"¿No tienes _mejores_ noticias?", pensó Sesshōmaru.

—Habla por ti —gruñó Naraku—, que eres un debilucho.

Jaken quiso acotar algo, pero sabía que eso de hablar no se le daba nada bien, y guardó silencio antes de recibir algún golpe no merecido.

—Con tanto calor, ¿no es posible que Inuyasha, Kagome y Jaken _exploten_?

—¡Lo que nos faltaba! —exclamó Kagura, que había despertado un tiempo atrás pero no tenía ganas de participar de la charla—. Las manchas no salen muy bien de mí.

Naraku vio al llavero con forma de ala con mala cara (posiblemente porque era de los favoritos de Morgan, y _no_ se merecía ser más relevante qué él).

—La cháchara no nos sacará de aquí.

—Y tu cara es bien fea, ¡no perdamos el maldito tiempo diciendo cosas obvias!

—¿Quieres hablar de cosas obvias, imbécil? —gruñó Naraku—, te diré algo obvio, TU MALD-

—Cierra la caja, cara de chincheta —interpuso Kōga. No porque defendiera a Inuyasha, sino más bien porque se consideraba el único con el derecho de insultarlo, y además porque la vocecita de Naraku le provocaba dolor de rueda—. Creo que Miroku tiene razón. Si hará tanto calor como dice Jaken, es probable que todos terminemos mal aquí dentro. Y, créanme, ni siquiera mi rápida y eficiente cinta podrá sacarles las manchas del tintudo de Inuyasha al reventar.

Inuyasha rodó su capuchón de manera exagerada, mostrando lo _molesto_ que le resultara Kōga. Y es que siendo la cinta correctora de más rápido secado, ya se creía que podía andar por la vida abriendo la bocaza. Agradecía a los dioses que Morgan no se haya atrevido a borrar su tinta con aquel papanatas.

—Bien, pero ¿cómo haremos para llamar su atención? —interrumpió Kagome, porque ya sabía lo rápido que Inuyasha y Kōga llegaban a pelearse. Movió su cuerpo de birome roja al centro de la cuestión y observó a todos aquellos que estaban despiertos y al tanto de la situación.

—¿Y mi qué me miras, me has visto cara de humano?

—Debemos hacer algo para impedir que exploten. Y hacer ese algo antes de tener que pasar la noche aquí.

—Otra vez…

—Además de que la última vez casi nos roban.

La conversación siguió durante un momento entre los cabecillas del grupo (y Naraku). Kaede, que había despertado, acercó su contundente cuerpo de agenda (jamás usada porque a Morgan le daba pena) y habló con sabia voz sobre posibles opciones. Sin embargo, la verdad allí la tendría finalmente Shippō.

—Pues no se me ocurre qué —murmuró Rin, mirando la conversación ir y venir. Finalmente, se decidió a hablar con su joven amigo—. Oye, Shippō, ¿y tú tienes alguna idea?

El moño para el cabello azul se volvió hacia ella, que estaba muy preocupada porque lo encontraba demasiado silencioso para ser quien era.

—Creo que no queda otra opción —dijo, lúgubremente—. Debemos sacrificar a alguien para que se acerque a Morgan y le recuerde que seguimos aquí.

—¿Cómo que sacrificar?

—¡Propongo a Naraku!

Se armó un pequeño revuelo entre que Shippō intentaba explicar su idea, y Naraku peleaba con Inuyasha y Kagura (que también lo había propuesto, para qué mentir). Las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco cuando Inuyasha, sardónico, dijo "De todos modos no servirías; ni siquiera recuerda que estás aquí". Naraku refunfuñó un poco, pero no pudo competir contra esa dura y triste realidad. Ser una caja de chinchetas tenía sus desventajas, como imaginarán.

—Ya veo, la idea de Shippō en realidad es la mejor opción que tenemos —consideró Miroku con paciencia. Sango se mostró de acuerdo. El resto se hallaba en un mortal silencio, sabiendo que cualquiera podría salir sorteado para esa terrible misión.

—¿ _Sacrificar a alguien_ te parece nuestra mejor opción? —murmuró Kagome, mirando a sus amigos. No quería que ninguno de ellos saliera de la mochila y se arriesgara a ser tomado por un extraño que casualmente se encuentra un cuaderno en la calle. Aunque el cuaderno saldría bien librado. Aunque sea tenía el nombre y el teléfono de Morgan. El resto…

—Piénsalo así. De este modo, nos libraremos de Inuyasha y tendremos el camino libre para demostrarnos nuestro amor sin _entrometidos._

—Ya quisieras, corrector de cuarta —gruñó Inuyasha, acercándose a Kōga con más intenciones de pincharle todo el plástico que de saludarlo—. Sería mucho mejor que salieras tú, y te perdieras por ahí. Si eres _tan veloz_.

Kōga le regaló una risa socarrona en respuesta, pavoneándose frente a Kagome (la joven lapicera intercambiaba cansadas miradas con Sango). La discusión llevó otro rato más entre que los que de verdad se interesaban en salir de aquella peligrosa situación conversaban posibles vías de acción. Cuando la pelea de Inuyasha y Kōga terminó (con la pluma manchada de blanco y el corrector de tinta, para aquel momento), aún no estaba decidido quién sería el sacrificio correcto.

—Rin _no_. Muy joven. Y los _post it_ podrían ser de cualquiera.

—Varios elementos de aquí podrían ser de cualquiera. Excepto tú, Sesshōmaru.

—Pues tampoco es cuestión de enviar el cuaderno de Morgan. Demasiadas estupideces que pueden caer en manos equivocadas.

—¿Por qué no Inuyasha, no que es su pluma favorita?

—¿Y por qué no tú, no que tiene esa estúpida frase grabada debajo de ti? Y de pasos nos ahorrarías tu presencia.

—¿Qué? A mí ni me vean, es mucho más probable que levanten un llavero bonito que una lapicera o al zopenco de Kōga.

Entre que todos defendían su posición (excepto Kōga e Inuyasha, que, como es natural, solo se enviaban al muere entre ellos), Kaede y Myoga se dedicaron a evaluar la situación con ojo crítico. Cuando el silencio se hizo de nuevo por peso propio (porque todos estaban simplemente esperando que alguien más decidiera, o que algún valiente héroe se inmolara por el resto), se dignaron a hablar.

—Después de deliberar, creemos que los más adecuados para ir son… —comenzó Kaede, mirando en derredor.

—Shippō o Kagura. Y también —prosiguió Myoga, deseoso por acallar los repentinos murmullos— los que más riesgo tienen…

—¡Shippō no irá! —gritó Kagome, acercándose a ellos—. Puedo ir yo.

—El niño no puede ir. Y les diré otra cosa, yo tampoco —aseguró Kagura, volviendo a su lugar—. No me arriesgaré a ser robada. Ya saben que Morgan se pondría mal.

—Pues eso es cierto —murmuró Naraku con una sonrisa ladina—, pero sería la única…

Kagura giró los ojos, pero no dijo nada más. No le gustaba cómo sonaba eso de sacrificar a uno por el bien de todos; después de todo, Morgan se percataría de la ausencia de la mochila… en algún momento.

Entre Kagura se hundía en sus pensamientos y se posicionaba cerca del pequeño Shippō (que había encontrado en ella y en Kagome a sus protectoras), se había desatado una nueva pelea: ahora Inuyasha y Kōga se disputaba quien de ellos _saldría_ ocupando el lugar de Kagome, que se había presentado en lugar de Shippō.

—Esto es ridículo —masculló Naraku. Mientras se acomodaba mejor a esperar que terminara el circo, pensaba porqué acaso no le hacían un favor y salían todos ellos.

—¡DE ACUERDO, ES SUFICIENTE! —gritó Sango, finalmente harta. Sus hojas se agitaron un poco, dejando al descubierto diferentes notas en letra de Morgan. Sango pasó la vista por la cansada y avergonzada Kagome, hacía el cada vez más cabreado Inuyasha y al inquieto Kōga—. La única con sentido común aquí es Kagura. Tanto ella como Shippō son demasiados valiosos en valor sentimental, no podemos permitirlos perderlos. Que vaya Kagome o alguno de estos dos zopencos tampoco ayudara en nada. En cambio… a mí me reconocerá.

—¡Sango!

—¡Silencio!

—Tienes las notas más importantes de Morgan —insistió Miroku, acercándose a ella—. Las fechas de entrega, las reuniones…

Sango negó, sus hojas moviéndose con resignación.

—Y todas las fechas están en _google calendar_. Ya sabes cómo es ella, doble anotación para todo…

—Sango, no puedes…

—Sí puedo. Y es lo más inteligente. Tú sabes que es así.

Miroku guardó silencio. Sus amigos más cercanos también, y hasta el insolente de Naraku lo hizo así mismo (vaya, hasta Jakotsu, que la odiaba, estaba en respetuoso silencio). ¿Se despedían así de una valiente compañera, acaso? ¿Era eso lo que veía en cada objeto dentro de esa mochila?

—Vamos, no se den por vencidos conmigo. Si me dispongo a ir es porque estoy segura de que llegaré a ella, ¿de acuerdo? No pienso irme volando por ahí.

—¡Cierto! ¡El viento!

—¡Miroku, detente de una vez, no ayudas!

—¡Sanguito, no puedo arriesgarme a perderte! ¡Nuestra historia no puede terminar así!

—Pero, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? —gruñó ella, cada vez más lista para ir a la guerra, allí fuera de la mochila, bajo el sol y contra el viento. Era hora de ponerse dura. Además, no le permitiría que dijera sandeces tampoco—. Tú solo quieres perforar cualquier cosa que pase cerca de ti…

—Tú sabes bien que contigo es distinto…

—¡Me oxidaré si seguimos aquí! ¡Ya dejen la telenovela de la tarde para cuando no estemos calcinándonos!

—¡Cierra la caja, Naraku!

—¡El idiota tiene razón! Debo irme ahora. Cuanto antes vaya, antes volveré con Morgan. Resistan mientras tanto.

Sango se agitó un poco, preparándose mentalmente para abandonar la mochila. Tendría que pensar dónde ir, pero tenía una buena idea de dónde podía estar Morgan ese día; después de todo, tenía sus notas en su memoria. Miroku vaciló en su lugar. Pensaba en acompañarla, pero sabía que su presencia solo atrasaría las cosas, lo haría más complicado. Debía ser fuerte y rogar porque volviera…

Justo cuando Sango estaba por abrir la mochila, se oyó una familiar voz y todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Acá la había dejado! ¡Qué boluda! Aggg…

Se dejaron caer en sus lugares siguiendo la gravedad cuando Morgan tiró de la mochila hacia arriba. Se abrió entonces, y la luz entró a raudales, casi con la misma fuerza que la mano de Morgan.

—Ahhh, dios, acá están las llaves.

—¿Trajiste un _pullover_ con el _calorrrr_ que hace?

No llegaron a verlo, pero todos supieron que Morgan se encogió de hombros. Entre tanto, Sesshōmaru suspiró, cansado de ser quien era. Un suéter peludo y blanco. Rodado de idiotas.

Algunos tenían más suerte.

Cuando se encontraron más seguros, viajando al ritmo tranquilo de los pasos de Morgan, Miroku se permitió hablar.

—Nuestra historia no terminó después de todo, ¿eh, Sanguito?

Naraku fingió arcadas.

—Hubiera preferido calcinarnos bajo el sol.

—Tú porque quieres toda la tinta de Inuyasha encima…

—¡Ahora si te pasaste de la raya, pequeño pedazo de…!

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Tarde pero seguro! Así soy yo, siempre llegando tarde... pero dado que lo tenía bien avanzado, no podía dejarlo tirado simplemente. Y me decidí a que quería esto publicado antes de que acabara el año. ¡Así que acá estoy! Y si acaso no tienen la menor idea de lo que estoy hablando, mejor les comento. Este fic tendría que haber sido publicado para fin de noviembre, para la actividad 'Trololo lolo lolo' del foro ¡Siéntate!. La actividad consistía en... pues, en delirar un momento y permitirnos imaginárnos a los personajes como objetos de la vida cotidiana._

 _Solo resta decir que les deseo un gran año. Que se presenten todas esas oportunidades inesperadas, y que tengan el valor y la energía para tomarlas. Disfruten las pequeñas cosas~ Les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año._

 _Gracias por leer, por estar de aquel lado de la pantalla._

 _Morgan._


End file.
